jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Antisepticeye/@comment-68.144.62.85-20190424235342
Hey guys, I was watching the latest TABS video and I noticed something interesting about his last TABS video, not this one (MY ARMY NEVER LOSES) So idk if this could qualify as a theory, but if there's another place where I could share this plz let me know. Ok, so this is probably going to be long and confusing So the first thing I noticed was that Jack opens the video saying that "it's time", "I have trained my army", "I will crush my enemies", and "My army never loses". He could be talking about the game, but it's interesting that he would talk about "training his army" when you can't do that it TABS. I think it is highly likely that Anti was talking here about having another plan to take down Jack and that it's gonna come into play very soon. Next thing is that Jack stops in the middle of his intro and DECIDES IT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT (suspicious) and changes it to "Top o' the morning to you Gladiators" Over the course of the TABS series, Jack has been calling himself the "Gaelic Gladiator". Which has become a meme. The only other time (forgive me if I'm wrong, I'm relatively new to the FANDOM (October 2018)) that I have seen Jack use a recurring nickname was "Jackaboy", which is related to the egos (being very similar to Jackieboy Man). It's very interesting that Jack would call himself a "Gladiator", as Gladiators fight, and in the game your're commanding an army. A Gaelic General would've been a more appropriate name. As mentioned, a Gladiator fights for sport, defeating prisoners. They were viewed by the Romans as "unstoppable" and "champions". Now let's take a look at Anti. He fights Jack for no particular reason, and has defeated the other egos, which are the "prisoners" in the sense of the definition. Romans also viewed prisoners to be inferior to the gladiator that they were fighting. Like how Anti views the other egos to be inferior to him. Anti also views himself as unstoppable. I do think that the Gaelic Gladiator is a nickname, but not for Jack. For Anti. The rest of the video seems normal, but Jack seems a little more angry than usual (especially after watching today's). Almost cussing at Roger (which is odd because Jack hasn't been really cussing in his videos lately). The outro is weird too, ending with him looking over his latest defeat swearing vengence and saying that he'll be back. Then the video cuts. No outro. Another intresting thing is the tittle MY ARMY NEVER LOSES. During the video, we do see Jack's army lose, a lot. Jack has said in his videos that he doesn't like clickbait. I don't think the tittle is talking about Jack's TABS army never loosing, but Anti's Army (or just Anti, idk it would be cool if we could see Anti building up an army but it's not likely) always taking control of Jack every time he makes an apperance (at least I think). I was also rewatching the video and I swore I saw a glitch, but I rewatched it multiple times and couldn't find it again, probably my computer acting up again :) Sry this is so long, but plz do correct me if any details are wrong or if you would like to add ur own thoughts.